


Шагая в пустоту

by fessty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Fantasy, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Swearing, Wizards, detective elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fessty/pseuds/fessty
Summary: Вокруг был лишь сплошной лес и темнота. Гарри попытался подняться, но даже на это не хватало сил. Он понятия не имел, где находится, но недалеко в таком же бессилии разместились ещё четверо ребят. Поезд исчез, и, кажется, они так и не доехали до Хогвартса.





	1. К чему приводит магия и вера в неё

**Author's Note:**

> Важно:  
> — много вымышленных персонажей, существ и локаций;  
> — с самого начала прослеживаются небольшие отклонения от канона;  
> — Гарри и парочку других персонажей я сделала умнее, Рон стал немного агрессивнее, но я стараюсь минимизировать OOC;  
> — не спойлерю в метках.
> 
> Я решила написать ГП макси по причинам:  
> — для защиты овощей от насилия;  
> — ибо на то воля небес.
> 
> В общем, начала писать фик, но я мысленно с вами.  
> Буду рада обсудить фик в комментах. Как и каждый автор, благодарна за отзывы. Нет, правда, это очень мотивирует.
> 
> Главы выходят раз в неделю. 
> 
> Мой профиль на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/authors/4441617

Гарри, оставленный один семьёй странных рыжих магов, бродил по платформе 9 ¾. Здесь спокойно ходили волшебники в довольно необычной одежде, и мальчик искренне не понимал, как он мог раньше не замечать чего-то столь очевидного. Оставалось не больше пяти минут, поэтому Гарри поспешил в Хогвартс-экспресс. Он вертел головой и оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь ничего не упустить. Всё вокруг было таким необычным и волшебным, будто и вовсе не настоящим. И Гарри невольно задумывался о том, не может ли всё это быть глупым сном.

По поезду расхаживали первокурсники в поисках свободных мест и безрезультатно пытались познакомиться с крутыми, по их мнению, старшекурсниками. Кто-то грустно смотрел в окно, прощаясь с родителями и явно не желая расставаться с ними на столь долгий срок, а кто-то с абсолютно растерянным по непонятным причинам видом бродил по поезду.

Гарри же, не желая испытывать удачу, решил сесть подальше от остальных, в последнее купе. Он не хотел привлекать к своей персоне излишнее внимание и, тем более, славу, которой в последние пару дней ему досталось больше, чем мальчик хотел бы. Поэтому свой шрам Поттер как бы невзначай прикрыл довольно длинной, отросшей чёлкой. И всё равно на мальчика странно поглядывали некоторые ребята — то ли узнали в нём Гарри Поттера, то ли молча осуждали его внешний вид. И Гарри их не винил: ему самому никогда не нравились огромные майки, всякий раз спадающие с худых плеч, и брюки кузена, которые кое-как ещё держались на Поттере.

Купе было, на удивление, просторным. Конечно, огромная компания здесь не поместится, но Гарри всё же сомневался, что в поезде может расположиться не один десяток таких помещений, однако права с кем-либо спорить ему не давали. Здесь было довольно уютно. Лучи солнца падали на лицо Гарри через огромное окно; сидения были мягкими, а между ними стоял небольшой столик с серебряным покрытием. На первый взгляд вагон казался абсолютно новым, но, если внимательно приглядеться, можно понять, что тут побывала не одна сотня учеников. Всё было старым, но качественно отреставрированным и убранным.

Гарри устроился поудобнее и уставился в окно. Как раз в это время Хогвартс-экспресс тронулся, и было слышно, как ребята сразу же оживились. Поезд был полон юных учеников. Все они, особенно первокурсники, ждали приезда в замок и хотели увидеть своих новых учителей. Поттер слышал, как многие спорили о том, кто на какой факультет пойдёт, но сам он понятия не имел, о чём они говорят. Гарри попытался отвлечься и перестать слушать чужие разговоры — это усиливало и без того яростное волнение. Для Поттера, который дважды за всю свою жизнь был в зоопарке, и то под строгой охраной Дурслей, а всё остальное время мог только около дома прогуливаться, где его не заметят ненавистные соседи, это путешествие было уже восхитительным. Ведь что может быть лучше, чем навсегда или хоть на один учебный год, который для Гарри казался целой жизнью, уехать от ужасных родственников и начать обучаться магии в одной из лучших школ Британии?

С улыбкой на лице он закрыл глаза и попытался представить, каково это — быть магом. Наверное, у них будут интереснейшие уроки и бесчисленное множество выматывающих приключений, после которых останется лёгкое послевкусие в виде безумной усталости и воспоминаний о ещё одном прекрасно проведённом беззаботном дне. Учителя будут демонстрировать самые опасные заклинания, от которых только мурашки по коже, и способы защиты от них, а в замке окажется множество запретных дверей, которые Гарри обязательно откроет. Эти мысли, безусловно, радовали, но почему-то казались такими далёкими и невозможными. Будто кто-то враз оборвал все мечты в пух и прах, а потом ушёл, оставив мальчика наедине с душераздирающими демонами, появившимися из его же собственной темноты.

Гарри откинул прочь свои мысли — подумать он ещё успеет. Вокзал, да и сам Лондон давно скрылись из виду, и теперь вокруг расстилался обширный хвойный лес. Лучи летнего солнца приятно слепили глаза, поэтому Гарри приходилось невольно щуриться, что было не очень удобно, но вполне терпимо. Поттер толком и не успевал рассматривать местность вокруг — пейзаж менялся слишком быстро, а поезд мчался в замок с невероятной скоростью. Вот они проехали старый деревянный домик, окружённый реками; непомерно огромное поле, густо засеянное кукурузой, которая, казалось, скоро высохнет здесь, но собирать её хозяин явно не торопился; дальше — небольшой луг с высокими деревьями, на которых гнездились неизвестные Гарри, но очень красивые птицы; затем — болото, недавно осушенное; посёлок, в котором было слишком много маленьких домиков, среди которых Поттер ни одного человека не заметил, словно это место больше не живёт; и снова лес… Гарри мог ещё довольно долго наблюдать за удивительной сменой пейзажей, каждый из которых был совсем не похож на предыдущий.

Из очередного потока мыслей Поттера вырвал стук в дверь, что его невероятно раздосадовало, потому что он думал о чём-то важном, наверное…

— Можно? — рыженький конопатый мальчик метнулся в купе. Кажется, именно его семья помогла Гарри найти нужную станцию. Голос мальчика подрагивал от гнетущего волнения, и Гарри был уверен, что тот зашёл именно сюда неслучайно. — Там просто остальные места были заняты, и я… Ну, в общем, вот.

Красноречивостью он явно не блистал. Веснушчатое лицо мальчика резко покраснело и теперь почти сливалось с яркими рыжими волосами.

Гарри знал, что он придёт. Эта мысль взрастилась в нём где-то на интуитивном уровне ещё при их первой встрече. Мальчик помог Гарри Поттеру найти нужную платформу и решил, что они смогут подружиться. Это было бы довольно логично со стороны любого человека. Это довольно приятно понимать, но нужен ли кому-то просто Гарри? Без шрама на лбу и громкой фамилии?

Тот медленно вошёл внутрь и, с каким-то презрением осмотрев помещение, сел напротив. Он опустил глаза на старую одежду Поттера и почему-то с облегчением вздохнул. Гарри так и не понял, в чём дело.

— Я, кстати, Рон Уизли. А ты — Гарри Поттер, да? — Гарри молча кивнул, и Рон — его первый друг — пожал Поттеру руку в честь знакомства.

Рон начал с упоением что-то о себе рассказывать, о магическом мире, потом переключился на свою семью, и всё это было очень интересным для Гарри. Впервые мальчик общался с волшебником, и он хотел как можно больше узнать об этих людях и их жизни, о новой вселенной, так неожиданно открывшейся ему. Рон оказался немного болтливым и упрямым, но довольно весёлым парным. Хотя в своих рассказах он просто не мог ни на что не пожаловаться. Тем не менее Гарри с радостью отметил, что волшебник не так уж и сильно отличается от него.

Поттер с удовольствием купил множество разных сладостей себе и Рону. Теперь оба поедали шоколадных лягушек и рассматривали карточки. Рон жаловался, что ему снова попался Альбус Дамблдор, пока Гарри с огромным интересом и чувством погружения в новый мир читал про Боумана Райта, Хевлока Свитинга и Гридевальда. Чтобы потом случайно не оставить карточки в поезде, он положил их в карман.

Рон уплетал конфеты и в это же время умудрялся мямлить что-то невнятное себе под нос, но Гарри даже и не пытался слушать. Сейчас его мысли занимала куда более важная и немного обидная мысль. Уизли откровенно пялился на Поттера и даже не пытался это как-то скрыть. Это было не очень приятно. Будто Гарри оценивали: внешность, знания о магическом мире и знания в целом; копались в поттеровском сейфе банка; изучали манеры и поведение, вредные привычки, родословную и чистоту крови. Возникало ощущение, что тот пытается забраться к нему в голову. Гарри терпеливо ждал, когда мальчику надоест это разглядывание. Он словно сковывался под таким взором. Это напоминало моменты, когда Дадли пытался найти в Поттере какую-то глупую мелочь или нелепость, только чтобы Вернон накричал на него и запер на неделю в чулане.

Гарри, несомненно, был очень рад, что у него появился друг, но Рон был, по правде говоря, довольно странным. К Поттеру это понимание приходило не сразу, а постепенно — оно отражалось в мелочах. Теперь тот ещё яростнее рассматривал Гарри. Особенное внимание Рон уделял месту на лбу, где должен располагаться шрам Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Сейчас Гарри был искренне рад тому, что решил прикрыть его волосами. Ни одному человеку не понравится, если на него будут так откровенно таращиться.

Рон кинул ещё один настороженный взгляд в сторону Гарри, после чего приблизился к нему и, особо не думая, откинул назад чёлку со лба. Это было неожиданно, и Поттер толком ещё ничего не успел понять, когда тот провёл указательным пальцем по шраму, жадно разглядывая его, будто это экспонат, и восхищённо протянул «Ва-а-ау…». Голубые глаза блеснули, и на его лице появилась удовлетворённая улыбка. Гарри отпрянул назад и упёрся в мягкую спинку сидения — только сейчас он полностью осознал, что сидел не шевелясь и позволял этому явно двинутому парню трогать его. Гарри не хотел обидеть Рона, когда оттолкнул его, но он слишком сильно волнуется о том, чтобы никто не посмел нарушить личные границы. Нельзя так набрасываться на человека, только познакомившись с ним. Возможно, Уизли и обиделся бы на него, но к ним вдруг заглянула незнакомая девочка, потому что после этого Рон с Гарри забыли, что они, собственно, делали.

— Вы тут случайно жабу не видели? — спросила она, выглядывая из щели в двери. Мальчишки переглянулись.

Она была первокурсницей. Гарри сразу отметил, что девочка уже одета в школьную форму, а в руке держит палочку, поэтому на всякий случай Поттер достал свою. Не то чтобы он мог что-то сделать ею, но это придавало уверенности. Рон последовал его примеру.

— А что за жаба? — выдал Рон. Девочка окинула его свирепым взглядом.

— Обычная зелёная жаба. Или ты надеялся, что она тоже колдовать умеет? — щеки и уши Уизли залились краской, и он начал рассматривать свои обшарпанные кроссовки. Словно сейчас это было самым интересным занятием.

— Ну так что, видели? — повторила девочка, и оба отрицательно покачали головами. Она вздохнула. — Жаль, конечно. Мой друг потерял её, и я… — девочка замолчала. 

Сначала она кинула грозный и одновременно сочувствующий взгляд на Рона, хотя тот, кажется, был обижен и даже не заметил этого, потом посмотрела на Гарри, но уже спокойно и заинтересованно. Она узнала его. Глаза Гарри отчаянно забегали вокруг в надежде, что тут больше никого нет, и лёгким движением руки он закрыл шрам чёлкой, который девочка уже успела заметить и тщательно изучить, судя по её довольному виду.

— Так значит, ты Гарри Поттер? Знаешь, я хоть и родилась в семье магглов, но слышала о тебе. Я Гермиона Грейнджер, а он, — Гермиона указала на низенького мальчика, неохотно выглядывающего из-за её спины и взволнованно переминающегося с ноги на ногу, — Невилл Лонгботтом.

Гарри вдруг показалось, что эта девочка, должно быть, та ещё зануда, которая посвящает всё свободное время книгам. Это было видно как минимум по её взгляду. Грейнджер будто смотрела на мальчиков свысока, хотя ростом они практически не отличались; и эта странная манера речи, словно она говорила заученные слова для своей новой роли. Это немного пугало и отвращало.

Гарри опешил. Все хотят с ним дружить. Он ведь спас магический мир, убил самого страшного врага и, главное, выжил после заклинания смерти. И при этом мальчик даже говорить тогда не умел. Он не хотел быть ослеплённым успехом, не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели как на героя и ждали чего-то подобного в будущем. Наверное, Поттер даже и не задумался бы об этом, но после слов Олливандера в голове Гарри проскакивали мысли о том, что от него будут ждать чего-то великого. Это было неправильно. Но, как бы Гарри ни хотел, теперь он — герой, он — Поттер. Никто, наверное, так и не обратит внимания на Гарри, совсем ничего не знающего о магии, на мальчика, выросшего в чулане под лестницей с людьми, которые ненавидят его, когда есть Поттер, который герой. Да, герой. И этого слова хватает, чтобы описать то, кем все считают его.

Он задумался над тем, что сказала Гермиона. Раз эта высокомерная девочка держит в руках палочку, значит ли это, что она умеет колдовать? А откуда у них жаба? Хагрид рассказывал Гарри, что из животных сюда можно брать только сов, крыс, вроде тех, что была сейчас в руках у Рона, и кошек. Хотя нельзя быть уверенным, что жаба принимается за полноценное животное. Всё-таки что она может сделать? Спрашивать он, конечно, не стал. Разве Гарри захочет выглядеть глупым на фоне остальных учеников?

Поттер успел лишь кивнуть и хотел ответить что-то дружелюбное вроде «рад знакомству» (даже если он так не думает), а потом пожать руку, как сделал Рон, но с девушкой такой жест вряд ли был бы уместен.

— Гарри Поттер, какая встреча! — с наигранным удивлением сказал только что подошедший белобрысый мальчик. Ещё один. Гарри точно не знал, но почему-то был уверен: мальчишка специально расхаживал по всем вагонам в поисках Поттера. Что ж, Рон явно раньше успел просечь такой ход.

Блондин уверенно вошёл в купе, оттолкнув в сторону Гермиону с Невиллом, и встал напротив Поттера. Гарри неловко улыбнулся, вспомнив их не самое приятное знакомство в магазине мадам Малкин. В помещении стало неуютно и слишком тесно от такого скопления людей.

— Малфой, — злостно прошипел Уизли. — Чего явился?

Кажется, эти двое были уже знакомы. Глаза Рона будто огнём разгорелись, а лицо залилось краской. Гарри подумал, что Уизли выглядит так, будто у него что-то отбирают, а он всеми силами крепко цепляется зубами за это и держит, не отпуская. Скорее, даже из жадности, чем из надобности.

— Нищим слово не давали, — скривился тот, а потом повернулся к Поттеру. — Я предлагаю тебе свою дружбу, и это намного лучше, чем с этим водиться. Думаю, ты меня уже знаешь, но повторюсь. Я Малфой. Драко Малфой.

Рон прикрыл рот рукой и прыснул, показываю своё отношение к Малфою. Драко с презрением взглянул на Уизли, а потом отвернулся от него и ухмыльнулся, поправил выбившуюся прядь из идеально зачёсанных волос и, сверкнув серыми глазами, протянул Поттеру руку. Выглядел он уверенно и слишком самодовольно. А Гарри не знал, что делать. Стоит пожать ладонь — и вы друзья. Но нельзя быть уверенным, что это хорошая идея. Ведь Малфой может оказаться не тем, кем пытается выглядеть. Таким же, как вся сумасшедшая семейка Дурслей, которую Поттер ненавидел всем сердцем. Несомненно, это было заслуженно. Но Драко же был просто мальчиком, подобным куску глины, которого можно изменить и подмять под себя. Гарри прочитал всего пару книг, но прекрасно запомнил: плохие люди могут исправиться, если захотят, но могут стать ещё хуже. Этот процесс сложно контролировать со стороны. И всё же, в любой момент Гарри может отказаться от дружбы, а если сейчас он не примет Драко, то вряд ли что-то удастся изменить. Да и сам Малфой не выглядел глупым.

После пары секунд раздумий он потянулся к Драко, который уже не был так уверен, что Поттеру нужна его дружба, но всё равно терпеливо ждал. Гарри увидел, как Уизли яростно посмотрел на него; увидел, как губы Малфоя растянулись в небольшой, искренней улыбке, и непонимающий взгляд Гермионы.

Вдруг всё вокруг затрясло — поезд резко остановился, и все упали на пол. Невдалеке что-то скрипнуло, свет пугающе заморгал — как бывает в ужастиках, — и через секунду погас. А потом наступила тишина. Гарри всегда боялся темноты, но хуже, когда она неожиданно появляется, и ты просто не понимаешь, как спастись от этого. Сейчас это было что-то необъяснимое, и его сердце грозилось вот-вот выпрыгнуть.

Гарри не понял, что произошло, но подумал, что можно спросить Гермиону. Она хоть и была ужасно заносчива, но всем своим видом показывала, что самая умная. Это определённо не самая хорошая идея. В какой-то момент их знакомства Поттеру показалось, что эта девочка считает их с Роном никчёмными, глупыми детишками, которые не достойны быть волшебниками. Но сказать Гарри ничего не успел ей сказать.

Живот неожиданно болезненно скрутило, воздух в лёгких будто закончился, а вдохнуть больше не получалось; земля, казалось, ушла из-под ног. Тело пробила дрожь, стало холоднее. Это ощущение длилось всего пару секунд, на каждую из которых приходилась вечность.

Прекратилось всё неожиданно быстро, как и началось. Гарри почувствовал спокойствие, стало легче. Голову ещё тянуло дискомфортной тяжестью, вокруг всё кружилось, в висках стучала утихающая, постепенно уходящая боль. В горле застряло стойкое чувство тошноты. Гарри попытался подняться, но даже на это не хватало сил. Воздух, свежий и прохладный, пробил тело, пока Поттер пытался восстановить неровное дыхание. Сейчас даже воздух казался ему чем-то важным, более приятным и нужным, чем обычно. Оглядевшись, он неожиданно для себя отметил, что темнота не исчезла, но, казалось, будто её консистенция стала совсем другой. Сложно сказать, случилось ли что-то плохое или, что менее вероятно при таких обстоятельствах, хорошее.

— Гарри, что произошло? — страдальческим голосом произнёс Рон. Кажется, ему было не лучше.

Голос Уизли будто вернул Поттера в этот мир. Переборов себя, Гарри всё же встал. Он провёл руками вокруг в надежде найти опору вроде стены купе или кресла, но ничего не было. Он попытался всмотреться в темноту — безрезультатно. С разбитыми очками, которые он нашёл валяющимися на земле, это сделать не получалось от слова совсем. Он понятия не имел, где находится, но недалеко в таком же бессилии разместились ещё четверо ребят. Но кое-что всё же удалось понять: поезд исчез, и, кажется, они так и не доехали до Хогвартса.

— Если бы я знал.

Они где-то на улице — это довольно логично и очевидно. И тут же встрял Малфой, которому явно не очень понравилось находиться здесь.

— Где мы, Поттер? Ты знаешь? Сейчас я просто уверен, что в этом как-то замешан Уизли!

Малфой пристально посмотрел на Гарри, а потом принялся прожигать взглядом Рона. Тот встал и, покачиваясь, отошёл на несколько шагов назад. Рон не мог быть уверен, что Малфой прямо сейчас не набросится на него с кулаками. Драко стоял ровно и ждал объяснений.

— Мой отец узнает об этом, и тогда вы получите по заслугам!

— А сейчас послушай меня, Драко, — Гермиона поднялась на ноги и отряхнула мантию. За ней потянулся Невилл, который до этого держался в стороне и обменивался с Роном непонимающими взглядами. — Ты не можешь винить кого-либо из нас в том, что случилось, потому что у нас, если ты не заметил, общая проблема. И если ты думаешь, что тебе сейчас поможет отец, то давай, блесни своими связями! — лицо её раскраснелось от гнева, а ладони, сжатые в кулаки, дрожали от злости.

— Не смей мне указывать, что делать, грязнокровка! — прошипел Малфой, ткнув пальцем в лицо девочке. Та стояла на месте, не двигаясь, и пыталась что-то из себя выдавить в ответ. Драко ядовито ухмыльнулся, увидев выступающие на глазах Гермионы слёзы.

Гарри успел лишь прошептать: «Не надо, Малфой», когда на того набросился разъярённый Уизли. Для Гарри это было странно, видеть Рона таким злым, а ещё страннее было то, что это из-за Гермионы. А может, ему просто хотелось подраться с Малфоем, кто знает.

Рон яростно повалил Драко на землю и попытался ударить его. Малфой, который был немного ниже и слабее, старался не сдавать позиции, хотя скинуть с себя Уизли у него не получалось. Драко что-то кричал про предателей крови и огрызался через каждое слово, дёргался и тщетно пытался ответить сопернику, но не сдавался, не просил о помощи, даже когда понял, что не одержит победу. Гарри попытался оттянуть Рона и даже удивился, когда тот почти не сопротивлялся. Уизли устало вздохнул и рукавом рубашки вытер щеку, на которой теперь красовалась свежая рана. Драко поднялся и с ненавистью посмотрел на Уизли, закрывая одной рукой глаз, вокруг которого уже образовался огромный синяк. Не без усмешки Поттер для себя отметил, что они стоят друг друга.

— Думаю, сейчас нам нужно выбираться отсюда, — незаинтересованным тоном сказал Драко. Несложно было понять, что он боится оставаться в этом месте. — Не думаю, что кто-то из нас хочет стать обедом для какого-нибудь монстра.

— Либо, — Гермиона запнулась и посмотрела на Драко, что-то для себя мысленно отмечая, — можно остаться здесь и подождать помощи. Вряд ли мы сможем самостоятельно выбраться отсюда, при этом оставшись живыми.

Рон и Невилл кивнули Гермионе в знак согласия. Пусть её идея так же провальна, как и малфоевская, ведь они точно ещё больше заблудятся, если пойдут искать выход, либо их съедят, но они не хотели признавать этого заносчивого аристократа, который только о себе и думает.

— Нам и правда лучше остаться тут, — согласился Гарри, когда Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на него. — Стоит держаться вместе, пока не вернёмся назад.

Все были согласны. Драко положил школьную мантию на землю и с тяжёлым вздохом сел на неё. Лонгботтом последовал его примеру. Гермиона прошептала какое-то заклинание, и очки Гарри вновь стали целы, за что он был безмерно благодарен своей новой подруге. Кажется, не такой уж противной она и была. Теперь Поттер смог нормально оглядеться вокруг: они и правда были в густо заросшем лесу, без тропинок и малейшего намёка на выход или на то, что здесь хоть кто-то однажды был. Деревья, каких Гарри в жизни не видел, казалось, возвышались до самого неба; звёзды ярко горели, что помогало хоть немного видеть. Несмотря на темноту, был туман, в воздухе будто летали частички магии, коих Гарри раньше не видел. Теперь же он их ощущал, и внутри него будто что-то горело и искрилось ярким пламенем. Это место было особенным.

Гермиона при помощи магии создала небольшой костёр, от которого веяло теплом, и Гарри искренне восхищался (и, безусловно, немного завидовал) тому, какая она умная и способная. Сам он ничего не умел, только палочка была при себе, а толку от неё сейчас какого?

И Гарри вдруг подумал, что всё не так плохо. Их должны найти, а если что-то пойдёт не так, утром, с восходом солнца, ребята сами смогут отправиться в путь. Сейчас хоть вокруг дальше пяти метров ничего и не было видно, погода стояла вполне сносная: осень только началась, и воздух был ещё по-летнему тёплым.

Странно, что именно они очутились здесь. Где остальные ребята с других вагонов? Может, они где-то дальше? Нет, тогда их кто-нибудь услышал бы. Но сейчас, когда все молчали, думая о чём-то своём, в лесу царила мёртвая тишина. Но почему именно эти пятеро? Их ведь спасут, вызволят отсюда, да?

— Думаю, Дамблдор поможет нам, — Рон будто прочитал его мысли и пытался поддержать Гарри. Он разорвал эту приятную, уютную тишину, во время которой каждый думал о своём, но при этом их мысли не сильно отличались. Они все беспокоились. — Папа говорил, что он хороший человек и лучший волшебник всех времён. Сильнее Гриндевальда и Сами-Знаете-Кого. Он найдёт нас, — Рон грустно улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на пылающий огонь, вокруг которого все расселись в надежде получить хоть немного тепла. И дело даже не в том, что им было холодно, вовсе не в этом.

— Не знаю, Рон, — Гермиона печально вздохнула. — Он, конечно, сильный волшебник, но это место — оно особенное. Вы ведь чувствуете это? — Гарри чувствовал, и, кажется, остальные тоже. — Будто это место наполнено магией.

— Это, должно быть, источник — вмешался Малфой. Все непонимающе посмотрели на него. — Я читал про такие места. Их немного во всём мире, по крайней мере, люди так считают, и найти их на самом деле трудно. Это может быть лес, как в нашем случае, какая-нибудь пещера, определённое место под водой, где обитают волшебные существа, за водопадом или где-нибудь ещё. Именно в таких местах люди могут открыть талант к своей силе, затаённой глубоко внутри, если она есть, потому что в месте, пропитанном магией, которое, по сути, и есть магия, сделать это намного легче. Но это крайняя редкость, поэтому, что бы вы там ни говорили, нам ужасно повезло оказаться именно в этом месте. Здесь безопаснее, чем где-либо ещё.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — поинтересовался Гарри. В такие моменты, связанные с магическим миром, он чувствовал себя глупым и ничего не понимающим.

— Я, как наследник Малфоев, просто обязан это знать. Я знаю намного больше о волшебном мире, чем кто-либо из вас, и иногда даже сложно представить, какие тайны магия хранит в себе, — он замолчал и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — В детстве мне мама часто рассказывала о таких местах, и всю свою жизнь до сегодняшнего дня я был уверен, что всё это — не больше, чем сказки для маленьких детей. А разве ты, Уизли, не знаешь об этом? Несмотря на ваше скромное положение, ты всё ещё, как-никак, чистокровный волшебник, — Малфой заинтересованно посмотрел на него, приподняв левую бровь.

— Да, что-то такое было, — Рон на пару секунд задумался, зажмурив глаза. — Точно! — он быстро поднялся на ноги и посмотрел сверху вниз на остальных с горящими глазами, словно Рон нуждался в том, чтобы почувствовать сейчас себя важным. — Ко всему, что сказал Малфой, здесь полно злобных духов, готовых нас убить. Не думаю, что это хорошие новости.

— Твоя мамочка наврала, Уизли, чтобы ты в такие места не совался. Здесь и правда полно духов и прочей нечисти, но от них нас защищает наша магия. Это что-то вроде ауры или невидимого магического купола, оно окружает нас и создаёт небольшое защитное поле. Если б на нашем месте оказались магглы, их давно растерзали бы на кусочки.

— Погодите, то есть здесь впервые образовалась магия? — глаза Гермионы ярко загорелись, и девочка почти подпрыгнула на месте.

— Не знаю, возможно. Об этом мало сказано, и даже те, кто изучал источники, не смогли найти точного ответа, — Драко нахмурился. — Я думаю, что этот лес можно как-то использовать в своих целях, но пока ещё никто не смог этого сделать. В одной из книг было написано, что сейчас никто не знает местонахождения ни одного источника, и никто не уверен, остались ли они, потому что пару веков назад люди уничтожили всё, что нашли. Я думал об этом, и у меня появилась теория, что если уничтожить все источники, то магия исчезнет. На такие места будто наложены отталкивающие и скрывающие чары, и не только от магглов, но и от волшебников, помогающие им оставаться незаметными на виду у всех. Они сами себя защищают, здесь природа живёт своей жизнью. Есть места, которые ранее были источниками, но их уничтожили. Так говорят, но нет подтверждения, что это всё правда. Некоторые маги знают парочку таких мест, но, говорят, там слишком опасно. Раньше, когда маги не скрывали себя, магглы пытались избавиться от магии любыми способами, потому что боялись её. Они как-то находили источники и уничтожали их. Но я уверен, что такое невозможно, потому что магия запросто справится с теми, кто захочет уничтожить её, даже с волшебниками. Раньше, кстати, маги были и в самом деле сильнее. Сейчас даже многие влиятельные роды волшебников постепенно исчезают из-за магглов. Думаю, источники и правда поддерживают магию. Сложно представить, что будет, если они исчезнут.

Драко замолчал. Мысли как будто разом исчезли, а тишина сдавливала горло. Гарри просто не мог понять и принять это как факт. Магия, Хогвартс, новые друзья, поездка в школу для волшебников и этот удивительный лес — всё это было для него новым и совсем не обыденным, как, допустим, жизнь с Дурслями; это что-то другое, сказочное, будто сон. Хотелось ущипнуть себя, потому что внутренний голос навязчиво звал Гарри и кричал о том, что это неправда и лучше бы не радоваться, ведь потом будет больно. Потому что так всегда случается. Жизнь не может взять и предоставить тебе всё лучшее. Разве что после десяти лет ада, которые прошёл, точнее, кое-как перетерпел Гарри? Возможно. Но это слишком приятная реальность, слишком слащавая, чтобы не быть сном. Сомнения часто терзали его и заставляли задумываться обо всём этом как о чём-то ненастоящем.

А может, Гарри всё выдумал? Или он сошёл с ума? Возможно, лежит он сейчас где-нибудь в тайной больничке Лондона для психов, ведь Дурсли не хотят, чтобы соседи узнали, кого те растили столь долгое время. Они скажут, что Поттер уехал в школу, промолчат о том, что он сходит с ума, потому что стыдно, тем более это Поттер, от него только неприятностей и жди. И они рады, что наконец избавились от Гарри, отправили его подальше и живут как обычно, а мальчик для них остался лишь страшным сном. Совсем скоро они забудут о нём. Дурсли давно свалили в закат, оставив мальчика непонятно где, главное — подальше от самих себя. И Гарри будет гнить в этой больнице ещё долго, пока его не выбросят оттуда как поломанную, никому не нужную игрушку, которая до этого валялась на чердаке в самой дальней пыльной коробке, в которую изначально положили всё бесполезное, но не выкинули, потому что слишком жаль.

— Я слышал, что где-то возле Хогвартса есть источник, — ребята удивлённо уставились на Невилла, который впервые за долгое время подал признаки жизни. — Ну… то есть, возможно, сам замок им и является, но в этом никто не может быть уверен.

— Вряд ли, — отозвался Малфой. В его голосе не звучало былой злости и ненависти, да и вообще никаких эмоций. Только усталость. — Я тоже слышал об этом, но всё это не больше, чем простые легенды, которые никто не может ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. Да и какова вероятность, что, будь источник на самом деле там, его ещё не нашли? Такого быть не может. Если б замок и правда был источником, кто-то уже знал бы об этом.

— А если кто-то и правда знает? — неуверенно спросил Невилл. — Ведь Хогвартс — волшебная школа, одна из лучших в Британии, почему она не может быть источником? Если мы не знаем, это ещё не значит, что другие не в курсе.

Все задумались об этом, и тишина, долгая и тягучая, снова поглотила лес. Все ужасно устали. Рон заснул первым, и Гарри даже позавидовал его спокойствию. Гермиона что-то внимательно обдумывала, Невилл сидел на краю своей мантии, нервно теребил рукав и вглядывался в самую даль, в гущу леса, а Драко уже лежал, отвернувшись ото всех, и нельзя было сказать наверняка, спит он или нет.

Сзади вдруг послышались скрипучий хруст веток и шум листвы, будто кто-то ходил по лесу. Гарри заметил, как глаза Лонгботтома округлились — Невиллу всё это явно не нравилось. Где-то недалеко проскользнула тень.

— Вы это видели? — со страхом в голосе прошептал Невилл. — Там кто-то был.

Драко слишком резко для спящего обернулся и уставился вдаль, Рон встрепенулся и сонно потёр глаза, Гермиона задумчиво повернулась и со страхом посмотрела на Гарри, но не проронила ни слова. Она тоже видела.

Вот тень показалась снова, уже совсем близко, а потом из гущи деревьев вышел человек. Он был в чёрном длинном плаще, лицо закрывал огромный капюшон, так что ребятам оставалось гадать, кто же этот загадочный незнакомец. Он был тощим и на самом деле высоким, поэтому на ум невольно приходили лишь мысли о смерти, ведь в сказках она именно такой и показывается. В сказках, где есть магия.

Тот скинул с себя капюшон. На хмуром лице мужчины выражалось непонимание, он будто хотел, ужасно хотел спросить, что эти глупые дети забыли здесь, в тёмном лесу. Он пару секунд рассматривал их, а потом грозным, требовательным голосом произнёс:

— Здесь скоро будут. Следуйте за мной, — Гарри поёжился от этого голоса. От его грубого тона и манеры так устрашающе говорить. Сейчас этот мужчина напоминал дядю Вернона, из-за чего мальчику не очень хотелось с ним идти.

— Но с чего бы? — неуверенно спросил Малфой. Он наверняка был возмущён и тоже не хотел общаться с незнакомцем.

— Хотите узнать, на что способны глупые люди, знающие о магии? Тогда вперёд! Уверен, — он с пренебрежением ткнул пальцем в грудь Малфою, — твоим друзьям понравится смотреть на то, как тебя на кусочки растерзают недовольные крестьяне.

Драко недовольно пробурчал что-то вроде «Ну да, ещё бы им не понравилось…», на что Рон неоднозначно ухмыльнулся.

— Простите? — с осторожностью встряла в разговор Гермиона. — Вы говорите, крестьяне?

— Именно так я и сказал, если вы не поняли.

— Да, но крестьяне, они ведь… — она задумалась и ахнула.

Мальчики уставились на Гермиону, которая, кажется, потеряла дар речи, и ждали чего-то от неё, а незнакомец уже со злостью смотрел на этих несносных, ужасно непослушных детишек: иногда их так и хочется подчинить заклинанием, чтобы они просто делали всё, что тебе нужно, и не мешались под ногами. Это было бы лучшим решением для всех.

— Ну, мы идём или как? Я, вообще-то, есть хочу, — живот Рона громко забурчал, подтвердив слова мальчика.

— Ну да, ты ведь только о еде и думаешь, — с ноткой яда, медленно растягивая гласные, сказал Малфой. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Боюсь, — вовсе не обнадёживающе прошептала Гермиона, — нам придётся задержаться.

Она оказалась права. Из-за деревьев навстречу им вышли люди, и, как понял Гарри, это и были те самые крестьяне, о которых предупреждал незнакомец. В одной руке каждый из них держал ярко горящий факел, благодаря которому Гарри и смог рассмотреть их лица, а в другой — странные вилы, лопаты или что-то им подобное. Гарри не очень-то и разбирался в этом.

— Ох, ребята, это не хорошо, — Гермиона подошла к тому загадочному мужчине. — И что нам теперь делать?

— Отойдите! — грозно прокричал он, и все пятеро, уже давно готовые бежать отсюда, с ужасом попятились назад.

— Аррон, — один из крестьян, кажется, их вождь, обратился к незнакомцу. — Эти дети вторглись на нашу территорию, и у нас есть полное право использовать их в качестве рабочей силы или…

— Не трогай их! — прокричал Аррон, стукнув посохом о землю. Послышался грохот, и молния ударила у самых ног одного из крестьян. Тот испуганно закричал, и люди покорно, но с горящей ненавистью в глазах отступили назад.

— Но ведь они на нашей территории, — уже не так уверенно возражал крестьянин. Его жадность оказалась сильнее страха.

— Запомните, лес — не ваша территория. Эти дети — юные, но сильные маги. Я чувствую это, а ты, Саймон, знаешь это. У тебя есть дар предвидения, но ты выбрал сторону обычных людей и пытаешься подавить свою силу. Эти дети тебе могут помешать, да? Ну и пусть, я беру их себе в ученики. А сейчас, — его глаза блеснули ответной злобой, — уходите и не смейте возвращаться в этот лес. Он не для таких, как вы.

Люди зашумели и запротестовали, но после грозного взгляда своего предводителя притихли и двинулись назад.

— А теперь объясните мне, как вы здесь оказались, — сказал незнакомец. Его голос смягчился, и мужчина больше не казался таким пугающим. Он сложил руки на груди и испытующе взглянул на, казалось бы, таких маленьких на первый взгляд, но вовсе не беззащитных детей. Он чувствовал, что они сильнее, чем думают.

Ребята неуверенно переглянулись в ожидании добровольца, который осмелился бы заговорить первым. И, что ни странно, им оказалась Гермиона, которая, видимо, решила, что является лучшей в их пятёрке. Она шагнула вперёд и, глубоко вздохнув, начала рассказ. Гарри, сам тому удивившись, уловил искорку азарта в глазах девочки.

— Это случилось сегодня утром, когда мы ехали в Хогвартс на поезде.

— На поезде? — переспросил Аррон.

— Да, на поезде. Именно это я и сказала, — Гермиона самодовольно улыбнулась, но в следующую секунду её губы невольно сжались. — Какие-то проблемы?

— В Хогвартс поезда не ездят.

— Вы уверены?

— Безусловно. Это так же очевидно, как и то, что вы маги.

— Если это не шутка, то я не знаю… Крестьяне, поезд, Хогвартс... Есть один вариант, — Гермиона нахмурилась и покачала головой, — но как-то я совсем не уверена.

— Какой? — спросил Рон скорее для того, чтобы они побыстрее покончили с этой темой, чем из настоящего интереса.

— Не знаю, может, мы переместились во времени? Хотя больше на бред похоже.

— А разве есть ещё варианты? Надо проверить, — Драко со страхом посмотрел в глаза Аррону. — Какой сейчас год?

— Тысяча восемьсот сорок седьмой, — без колебаний ответил мужчина.

Гарри вся эта ситуация показалась смешной и какой-то неправильной, и, будь он на месте Аррона, не поверил бы ни единому слову детишек, но из вежливости он решил не встревать в разговор.

— Вы в этом уверены? — спросил Рон. Он явно сомневался в нормальности мужчины. Тот с нечитаемым выражением лица посмотрел на Уизли, будто с лёгкостью прочитал его мысли, отчего Рон испуганно опустил глаза и покосился в тёмную даль леса.

— Рон, ты сейчас серьёзно? — Гермиона устало вздохнула. — Мне казалось, уже все поняли, что мы находимся совсем не там, где должны быть.

— Да, но…

— Следуйте за мной, — мужчина перебил Уизли, поняв, что сейчас тому бессмысленно что-либо объяснять. — Идти нам далеко, поэтому советую не отставать.

Он пошёл вперёд, в самую гущу леса, и ребятам пришлось следовать за ним, хотя для себя они негласно решили соблюдать небольшую дистанцию от незнакомца.

— Как думаешь, ему можно доверять? — обратился Невилл к Гарри. Он был напуган и часто оглядывался по сторонам.

— Не уверен. Он странный, и мы его совсем не знаем. Но разве нам дали выбор? — Гарри посмотрел на Долгопупса, и тот пожал плечами.

— И всё же, вы не думали, что это чья-то глупая шутка? — спросил Рон и в ожидании уставился на Гарри с Невиллом. Он выглядел счастливым, видимо, веря, что его версия происходящего правильна, но после того, как Гарри обречённо покачал головой, Рон потупившим взглядом уставился на Поттера, но ничего больше не сказал. Гарри почему-то решил для себя, что Рону очень повезло, ведь Аррон идёт впереди и, значит, не должен слышать их разговора.

— Ну если ты так думаешь, — самодовольно встрял Драко, — то смело можешь оставаться в этом тёмном лесу, никто тебя не заставляет идти за нами. И не волнуйся, Уизли, мы тебя оповестим, когда шутка закончится.

Рон гордо поднял голову и пошёл вперёд, подальше от Малфоя, тем самым показав, что не собирается разговаривать с ним. Драко лишь победно ухмыльнулся.

— Подождите, сейчас ведь ночь, да? — мальчики кивнули, хотя совсем не понимали, зачем Гермиона говорит то, что всем итак хорошо известно. — Если вы не забыли, то выехали мы в одиннадцать часов утра, и сейчас просто не может быть ночь.

— Ну да, это ведь ничто по сравнению с тем, что мы оказались в непонятном лесу. Кстати, это очень ценная информация, Грейнджер, мы ведь не заметили, что сейчас далеко за полночь.

— Послушай, Малфой, я пытаюсь строить хоть какие-то теории, и если у тебя есть предположения получше, то давай, говори, я внимательно слушаю, — Гермиона была уже очень зла и, казалось, сейчас сделает что-нибудь ужасное, но она стойко держалась и лишь иногда пыхтела от недовольства. Гарри показалось, что со стороны Малфоя он услышал тихое, еле разборчивое «Глупая грязнокровка», но Гермиона не обратила на этот выпад никакого внимания.

Драко демонстративно отвернулся от неё, и Гермиона повторила его жест, показав, что никто не достоин слушать её рассуждения и доводы. Тишина окутала ребят, и в этот момент Гарри понял, что в лесу вовсе не тихо, хотя спокойствие, воцарившееся вокруг, весьма расслабляло. Казалось, со всех сторон доносился треск, будто что-то невдалеке было накалено до предела. Возможно, это магия, которой было пропитано всё в лесу. Из-под ног доносился хруст веток и шелест листвы, напоминающий тихий шёпот зарождающейся осени и тёплого, пока ещё южного ветра, который, играючи, то и дело пытался растрепать непослушные волосы Поттера. Иногда до Гарри доносились вздохи утомлённых друзей, журчание сверчков, которые скрылись от незваных гостей где-то в глубинах леса. Атмосфера была приятная, умиротворяющая, и это на самом деле было удивительно. Дорогу теперь чуть освещали звёзды, которые словно указывали им путь из леса. Ребята не знали, куда идут, но все покорно, хоть и без особого желания, следовали за мужчиной.

— Мистер Аррон, расскажите, куда и зачем мы идём? — этот вопрос волновал всех, но первым переборол себя и решил спросить об этом Невилл — стеснительный мальчик, который боялся подойти и поинтересоваться, не видел ли кто жабу, но смог попросить помощи у Гермионы. Все пятеро подошли почти вплотную к незнакомцу, хотя до этого старались держаться на приличном расстоянии.

— О, я вижу, темы для споров у вас иссякли, и я наконец могу начать. Мы идём в замок, в Мэйнберт, где я, Аррон Анкретт, буду учить вас магии ближайшие восемь лет или до тех пор, пока вы не сможете вернуться в своё время, что, я полагаю, будет крайне проблематично. Знаете, вам очень повезло, что нашёл вас именно я, а не кто-либо из крестьян. Клянусь вам, они бы использовали вас лишь в качестве рабочей силы.

— Как рабов?

— Почти. Скажем, в более мягкой форме. Не очень приятное зрелище, если честно. Здесь ваше появление сопровождалось яркой вспышкой в самой глуши леса, и я был уверен, что опоздаю, потому что крестьяне как раз шли на охоту этой ночью и находились недалеко от вас. Я никогда не слышал о подобных случаях. Здесь, на окраине леса, есть небольшая деревня, где проживают магглы и парочка магов, и недалеко расположен замок, в котором вы будете обучаться. Он, конечно, уступает Хогвартсу в своём величии, но обучить я смогу вас не хуже, чем там. И никому не говорите, что вы не из этого времени, это должно оставаться в тайне.

— Когда мы начнём обучение? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. Гарри даже не удивился, что именно Грейнджер спросила об этом.

— В ближайшие дни, когда прибудут все ученики.

— А мы ведь сможем вернуться назад? — спросил Невилл. Он выглядел испуганным. Наверное, за него, как и за всех остальных, волновались родители, а о Гарри никто и не вспомнит. Это ужасное чувство.

— Я раньше изучал путешествия во времени и могу сказать, что возвратиться не всегда возможно, особенно если вы не знаете, как переместились в другое время. И чем дальше вы от своего времени, тем сложнее будет вернуться.

— Да, но если мы попали сюда, то у нас должна быть цель или своеобразное задание. Разве не в этом суть? — Гермиона, кажется, с удовольствием дискуссировала с ним, считая Гарри и остальных недостойными собеседниками.

— Цель, да. Видимо, вы должны что-то изменить. Либо это какой-то неудачный эксперимент. Кто-нибудь из вас встречал за последние несколько дней подозрительных людей или недоброжелателей?

Все отрицательно затрясли головами. Гарри вспомнил, с какой ненавистью смотрели на него парочка магов в Дырявом котле, пока все остальные с упоением пожимали ему руку и разглядывали «легендарный» шрам, но пока решил не говорить об этом. Всё-таки что эти люди могли ему сделать?

До деревни они шли чуть больше часа, что было относительно недолго, но к их прибытию солнце уже начинало подниматься. И сейчас ребята как никогда хотели спать. Если по прибытию в лес это ощущалось небольшой слабостью, то сейчас все пятеро еле держались на ногах, а мысли путались и совсем не хотели складываться в полноценно работающий процесс.

Деревня находилась на огромной просторной поляне. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на обрыв, в котором, как казалось издалека, не было дна, а если и было, то его застилал густой туман, за которым ничего не видно. На другой стороне обрыва начинались холмы, а за ними выстроились огромные и непостижимые ледяные горы. Дальше, за старыми домишками, если немного пройти, находился замок. Гарри не с чем было его сравнить, но даже таких величественных зданий он в жизни не видел. Во всём этом было что-то волшебное и греющее душу.


	2. Мэйнберт

Кроуберт Кроув располагался на западе Канады. Основную площадь городка занимал Зачарованный лес, в котором пятеро первокурсников и оказались. Кроуберт Кроув был довольно тихим местом. Это всё, что жители других городков могли сказать об этом месте. Те, кто сюда приходили, обычно оставались навсегда. Здесь было довольно спокойно, можно было отдохнуть от забот и просто насладиться жизнью. Разве что магглам мешали волшебники, а волшебникам — магглы. Постепенно люди начали расходиться по двум сторонам, не желая иметь дела друг с другом. А тех, кто пытался удержаться сразу на двух кораблях, выкидывали за борт. Обычно это делали магглы, ведь волшебники всё ещё надеялись, что те одумаются, но потом сами объявили войну. Здесь не было плохой или хорошей стороны, зато были виновные и невиновные. Первых было значительно больше, вторые же были в большинстве своём магами, но и те постепенно переходили в лагерь виновных. По разным причинам.

После негласного разделения народа на две стороны было много жестоких убийств, много мести и боли. Но об этом никто так и не узнал за пределами городка, и люди всё ещё самонадеянно думали, что это прекрасное место. Хотя да, само по себе оно действительно прекрасно. По крайней мере, было таким, пока люди не начали заселяться сюда и воевать без причины.

Вблизи замок казался ещё больше. На улицу выглядывали большие окна с разными абсолютно непонятными узорами. Замок состоял из шести этажей и выглядел надёжно и сурово. У входа висел чёрный флаг, на котором серебряным цветом был вышит дракон — символ школы, догадаться не трудно. Ребята шли в полном молчании, иногда беспокойно переглядываясь между собой. Только Гермиона, пытаясь сдержать восторг, тихо вздыхала. Анкретт шёл впереди, всё больше ускоряя шаг. Гарри задумался, куда тот так спешит, но, как бы ни старался, не нашёл достойного ответа.

Ребята последовали в замок за мужчиной и поражённо ахнули. Внутри Мэйнберт был ещё лучше. В основном он был отделан в тёмных — преимущественно чёрных — тонах. Как подметила Гермиона, далеко от готического стиля не ушёл. Гарри сразу обратил внимание на высокие потолки. Здесь было довольно холодно. В дальнем углу стоял скелет, одетый в чёрную старую мантию, из-за чего было видно лишь его голову и ноги. Отсюда шли несколько коридоров и лестницы. К стенам были прикреплены горящие факелы, которые не только плохо освещали замок, но и практически не согревали его. Сейчас в Мэйнберте было тихо, и даже самые тихие голоса отдавались эхом. Гарри слышал каждый шорох. Он пытался всмотреться в тёмные коридоры в надежде заметить что-то интересное.

— Вы будете жить в замке, и Аннабель, староста школы, поможет вам разобраться во всем.

Только сейчас Гарри заметил подошедшую к ним девушку. Она стояла за спиной Анкретта и внимательно слушала указания мужчины, иногда кивая головой, и при этом внимательно изучала каждого из ребят, что-то для себя подмечая. Кажется, Анкретт говорил о том, что дети потеряли родителей или что-то подобное, Гарри толком и не понял. Девушка сняла капюшон мантии, который закрывал большую часть её лица, ловко убрала выбившуюся светлую прядь за ухо и, сверкнув голубыми глазами, приветливо улыбнулась. Она была довольно милой.

— Сейчас она покажет вам комнаты, в которых вы будете жить в ближайшее время. Советую хорошо выспаться, потому что в ближайшие дни начнутся занятия. И зайдите, пожалуйста, завтра после ланча в мой кабинет.

Аррон быстро скрылся в одном из тёмных коридоров школы. Этот человек был пугающим, и дети как-то неосознанно старались находиться подальше от Анкретта. Гарри словил себя на странной мысли, что сейчас ему стало легче дышать.

Девушка представилась как Аннабель Блэк и с радостью познакомилась с Гермионой, Гарри, Невиллом, Роном и Драко. Она была довольно приветливой, и у каждого из ребят сложилось о ней хорошее впечатление.

Гостиная располагалась на четвёртом этаже. Она была огромной и, несомненно, вместила бы в себя довольно много людей. Камин и несколько факелов согревали и приятно освещали одинокое помещение. Посередине стоял длинный стол, окружённый мягкими стульями. По всему помещению в хаотичном порядке были расставлены кресла и несколько диванчиков, около которых также стояли небольшие столики. Здесь было тихо и пусто.

— А где все? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Остальные ученики прибудут завтра. Нас должно было быть шестнадцать, но с вами будет двадцать один.

— Так мало? Я слышал, что в Хогвартсе намного больше людей, — удивился Драко.

— Да, так и есть. Просто о Мэйнберте знают меньше людей, да и находимся мы в самой глуши. Я и мой брат должны были попасть в Хогвартс, но родители в последний момент передумали.

Аннабель замолчала, когда на её рубашке сверкнула небольшая брошь в форме чёрной змеи с серебряными глазами, на которую до этого никто не обращал внимания.

— У меня осталось немного времени, — спохватилась она. — Это общая гостиная, и здесь находятся ваши комнаты. Для мальчиков, как видите, слева от входа, следующая комната для Гермионы, дальше для старшекурсников. Вам здесь понравится, и не скучайте, ребята.

Аннабель сказала что-то про незаконченные дела и ушла, оставив их одних.

— Нам нужно всё обсудить, — сказала Гермиона после минутного молчания. Грейнджер взяла подушку с дивана и села, положив её на пол. Остальные, не сговариваясь (лишь Гарри с Невиллом переглянулись), поступили так же. Драко завесил огромные окна шторами, и ребята уселись в узкий круг, будто кто-то мог подслушать их разговоры. Гарри улыбнулся, поняв, что это его первая совместная тайна.

— Итак, — протянул Поттер, мысленно прокручивая сегодняшний день и пытаясь зацепиться за что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь незначительное, если оно приблизит к возвращению назад. Точнее, вперёд. Но это было бесполезно, и Гарри решил попытаться позже. — Что будем делать дальше? Должны ли мы остаться в этом замке?

— А нам больше ничего и не остаётся, — ответила Гермиона. — Мы не можем быть уверены, что в Мэйнберте безопасно, но здесь определённо безопаснее, чем где-либо ещё.

Гарри хмыкнул, что можно было принимать за согласие. Пока он не решил, хорошо ли, что их нашёл Аррон Анкретт. Само здание хоть и наводило небольшой страх, было вполне интересным и пропитанным магией (это сразу чувствовалось, и Гарри подумал, что так, наверное, должно быть со всеми школами для волшебников), и это будто усиливало доверие мальчика ко всем странностям.

— И что же мы имеем, — продолжила Гермиона. — Из поезда мы перенеслись в прошлое и очутились в лесу, где нас сопровождала яркая вспышка. И мы, не имея возможности вернуться в своё время, будем учиться здесь. Что ж, надо поблагодарить Мерлина за то, что нас хотя бы нашли в том лесу.

— Нам стоит лучше изучить местность, — предложил Невилл. Он всё ещё был ужасно взволнован из-за сложившейся ситуации. Рон кивнул, поддерживая Невилла, откусил половину сэндвича и предложил один Поттеру (кажется, это Молли Уизли дала их сыну перед поездкой в Хогвартс), но тот отказался. Есть совершенно не хотелось, хотя Гарри не припоминал, чтобы съел сегодня что-то кроме шоколадных лягушек и пары конфет. — Есть вероятность, что мы сможем найти какие-нибудь подсказки.

— А ещё мы знаем, что перемещение во времени — это не так легко, как кажется, и мы вообще можем застрять здесь навсегда. Не знаю, как вам, но мне в этом месте не очень нравится, — Драко вздохнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Я считаю, что нет шансов вернуться. Мы обречены.

— Не говори глупости, Рон! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Мы можем вернуться. Просто это займёт некоторое время.

— Но нас ведь будут искать?

— Да, но я не уверена, что кто-то решит, что мы попали в прошлое. Нет, они будут искать, безусловно, и придут к одному решению: мы бесследно исчезли. Не будет никаких улик, доказательств, ничего вообще. Разве что там остались наши вещи, но вряд ли это как-то поможет.

— Но там Короста! — опомнился Рон. Насколько помнил Гарри, тот не особо жаловал свою крысу, а тут с чего-то так заволновался о ней. — Она же там совсем одна осталась.

Рон грустно вздохнул, опустил глаза, погружаясь в мысли, и взялся за следующий сэндвич.

— Надеюсь, она сбежала в первую же секунду, — нахально сказал Драко, поправляя зализанную чёлку. Рон скривил лицо, показывая язык, и хотел что-то ответить Малфою, но в последний момент передумал. Сейчас все хотели отдохнуть после тяжёлого дня, а не препираться и ссориться из-за каких-то глупостей.

— Думаю, о ней позаботятся твои братья, — Невилл улыбнулся. — Я видел двоих, кажется, Дред и Фордж, и они довольно неплохие парни.

Кажется, Рон приободрился.

— Вообще-то это Фред и Джордж, и будет хорошо, если они не убьют коросту своими экспериментами хотя бы в ближайшие два дня.

С пессимистичными мыслями они решили отложить этот разговор подальше, а сейчас отправились спать.

Гарри сразу же удивился тому, насколько большой была их комната. По размерам она совсем немного уступала общей гостиной, но этот факт не делал её хуже. Стояло здесь порядком восьми кроватей, возле каждой располагался небольшой комод для вещей. Гарри решил, что будет правильным сразу занять понравившуюся ему кровать в углу, откуда через просторное окно был виден туманный обрыв.

В комоде у кровати лежала новая одежда, что очень удивило Гарри, и среди всего этого он нашёл пижаму. Поттер лёг, с облегчением думая, что этот тяжёлый день наконец-таки закончился, и задвинул полог кровати. Все посторонние звуки и голоса друзей сразу же исчезли, и Гарри, уже проваливаясь в сон, где-то в глубине сознания подумал, что на кровать наложены специальные заклинания. Он будто окунулся в другую реальность, такую манящую к себе, солнечную и яркую.

Утро было прекрасным, а воздух — приятным и свежим, ведь ночью прошёл сильный дождь. Гарри, потягиваясь и сонно зевая, встал с кровати и первым делом открыл окно. Прохладный ветер, дунувший слишком сильно, окончательно разбудил парня, и он пошёл умываться. Понял Гарри, что всё произошедшее вчера не было сном, лишь когда холодная вода коснулась его лица. В голове проскакивали десятки тревожных картин, но ни за одну зацепиться не получалось. Поттер опёрся руками о раковину и закрыл глаза. Три раза медленно вдохнул, три выдохнул. Открыл глаза. Он всё ещё стоял здесь, глядя на своё отражение, и пытался принять случившееся.

Невилл, Рон и Драко всё ещё спали, и Гарри понятия не имел, чем занять себя. Он поспал совсем немного и даже выспался, хотя усталость прошла не до конца. Поттер надел очки, взял свою палочку, которая почему-то лежала на полу («Наверное, ночью скинул», — подумал Гарри), и улёгся поудобнее на кровать.

Мальчик помахал палочкой по воздуху в надежде, что случится что-то волшебное. Ничего.

Что ж, это было бы слишком просто.

— Абра-Кадабра! — крикнул Гарри, размахивая палочкой в разные стороны. Благо, полог кровати не позволял проходить звукам, а значит и разбудить никого случайным образом не получится.

Снова ничего.

«Странно… Гермиона ведь что-то говорила и махала палочкой, когда чинила мои очки. Разве я сделал что-то неправильно?»

Гарри задумался, пытаясь понять, почему же его заклинание не сработало. Когда по телевизору волшебники произносили «Абра-Кадабра», у них всегда получалось. Но через пару секунд Гарри восторженно и одновременно испуганно вздохнул. Конечно, это было очевидно!

«А что, если я что-то наколдовал, но не знаю, что именно?»

Гарри сразу же откинул палочку в сторону, словно он сделал что-то ужасное, и выглянул за полог. Ничего не произошло, никто не пришёл, чтобы отчитать его за неправильное использование магии. Кажется, пронесло.

Гарри решил просто полежать, и это даже помогло ему немного разобраться в окончательно запутанном комке мыслей. В конце концов, он целыми днями проводил в чулане под лестницей, и ему никакого труда не составляло долгое время ничего не делать. Часто он просто лежал на твёрдом матрасе, глядя на пауков, расположившихся над головой Поттера, и мечтал о чём-то хорошем. Он надеялся, что однажды кто-то придёт в дом на Тисовой улице и заберёт его оттуда. Гарри представлял, какими могли быть его родители и что было бы, если бы они не погибли в аварии. Теперь он знал, что Лили и Джеймс были волшебниками и умерли, защищая его, и это придавало надежду.

У Гарри особо и не было развлечений. Он часто убегал от Дадли и его дружков, либо делал что-то по дому. Иногда получалось раздобыть пару игрушек, которые его братец собирался выкинуть, но они были настолько поломанными, что в большинстве случаев это было плохой идеей. Однажды Гарри даже достал книги из второй спальни Дадли, которая использовалась как склад для ненужного и забытого. Дурслей тогда не было дома (это был единственный раз, когда Поттера оставили одного. Но после того, как у Гарри в тот день случился магический выброс и все окна и посуда были разбиты, перестали), и Поттер смог протащить к себе гоночную машинку — это была единственная целая игрушка — и книги, и что совсем не удивительно, они были нетронутыми. Он брал по три книги, прятал их под сломанную половицу, а когда всё дочитывал, приносил назад, пока все спали, и менял на другие три. Было довольно рискованно, но оно того стоило.

Когда Гарри стало совсем скучно, он, переодевшись в спортивные штаны и уютную толстовку, пошёл в общую гостиную. Мальчик даже не был удивлён, увидев там Гермиону. И, конечно же, она читала.

— О, — протянула Гермиона, глядя на Гарри, выходящего из комнаты. Она улыбнулась. — Ты уже встал. Я проснулась не так давно, но успела найти Аннабель, и она с удовольствием показала мне библиотеку. Представляешь, у них есть даже маггловская литература, причём очень хорошая. — Грейнджер активно жестикулировала и размахивала руками, а в её голосе Гарри слышал не что иное, как радость. Хоть кому-то здесь было хорошо.

Гермиона сидела на кресле у камина, скрестив ноги. На небольшом столике около неё лежала небольшая сопка книг. Девочка протянула одну, самую тонкую.

— Будешь читать?

Гарри кивнул и уселся на кресло около неё. Он рад был немного отвлечься и позабыть о тревожных мыслях, с головой окунувшись в выдуманный мир.

Гарри часто отвлекался и заставал себя то за рассматриваем интерьера общей гостиной, то за раздумыванием какой-то очень волнующей его темы. Хоть проблемы Ромео и Джульетты были не настолько катастрофичны, как проблемы Поттера, ему всё равно книга казалась ужасно интересной.

Через некоторое время вернулась Аннабель.

— Доброе утро, Гарри. Остальные всё ещё спят? — Гарри и Гермиона одновременно кивнули. — Что ж… Завтрака сегодня не будет, поэтому, если хотите, я могу завести вас на кухню, и эльфы что-нибудь приготовят.

Гарри не расслышал? Нет, она всё чётко сказала. Эльфы готовят еду. Что ж, этого стоило ожидать. Но этот факт поразил слишком сильно.

— Гарри, — рассмеялась Аннабель. — Сделай лицо попроще.

Только сейчас Поттер понял, насколько он голоден. Наверное, не так уж и важно, кто будет готовить, главное, чтобы хорошо получалось.

Аннабель довела Гермиону и Гарри до кухни — она располагалась на первом этаже — и куда-то ушла, оставив ребят самих разбираться с эльфами.

Гарри неуверенно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в щель, пытаясь определить степень опасности ситуации. В ту же секунду из ниоткуда появился эльф, и Гарри, испугавшись, инстинктивно отпрянул назад, сбив с ног Гермиону. Теперь оба смеялись, сидя на полу.

— Вам чем-то помочь? — тонким голосом спросило существо. Уши и глаза у эльфа были огромными, а руки и ноги тонкими, словно спички. На нём было что-то похожее на старую рубашку, которая практически доставала до пола. Гарри почему-то подумал, что Малфой назвал бы такую вещь тряпкой, и улыбнулся этой мысли. — Меня зовут Барт, и Барт может вам помочь.

— Ох, извините, — встав, взволнованно произнесла Гермиона. — Можно ли нам позавтракать?

— И чего же пожелают мистер и миссис…

— Гермиона Грейнджер и Гарри Поттер.

— Мы можем приготовить всё, что захотите.

Гермиона попросила горячий шоколад с гренками, а Гарри предпочёл чай и панкейки. Ребят впустили на кухню, и они сели за стол. Несколько эльфов тут же вышли из своих укрытий и начали готовить. На кухне было теплее, чем в остальной части замка, и теплее, чем в гостиной, которую согревал камин. Здесь пахло чем-то сладким, а помещение было идеально чистым.

— Ты знала? — спросил Поттер, глазами показывая на эльфов. Гермиона улыбнулась наивности Гарри, который удивлялся буквально всему.

— Я читала, что эльфы работают в Хогвартсе и живут у влиятельных семей в качестве прислуги. Уверена, в доме у Малфоев найдётся парочка. — На последнем предложении лицо Гермионы изменилось, и она уже не казалась такой весёлой.

Гарри, не веря, уставился на Грейнджер.

— Но разве можно держать живых существ как прислугу? Это же ужасно! — Мальчик стукнул рукой по столу, из-за чего эльфы повернулись к нему и смерили грозными взглядами, а потом вернулись к работе.

— Да, но вряд ли до эльфов кому-то есть дело, — протянула девочка.

Гарри охнул и попытался что-то ответить, но всё слова застряли в горле. Поттера тоже заставляли делать работу по дому, при этом относились к нему ужасно, словно к прислуге. Гарри знал, каково это, и он совсем не хотел возвращаться к Дурслям.

Через несколько минут подали завтрак. Поттер попробовал и поражённо вздохнул: он в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее. Кажется, Гермиона думала о том же.

— Расскажешь о своей жизни до того, как ты поехала в Хогвартс? — сам не зная почему, внезапно спросил Гарри. Он не думал о том, как живут другие люди, но теперь эта мысль внезапно появилась, и он не мог её так отпустить.

— О, ну я жила как самый обычный маггл, — девочка растерялась и странно посмотрела на Гарри, но сразу же нашла, что сказать. — Мы с родителями каждое лето ходили в парк, где я знакомилась и веселилась с другими детьми. У нас не было телевизора, потому что отец считал это ненужной вещью, зато были книги. — Гарри вспомнил Дадли, который половину своего дня проводил перед телевизором. И Дадли определённо на практике подтверждал тот факт, что от долгого смотрения в коробку с говорящими людьми тупеют. — И я им благодарна за это. Они всегда покупали мой любимый коктейль, а на день рождения дарили лучшие издания книг. Когда я не могла заснуть, мама рассказывала мне истории из её детства. В самые солнечные и приятные дни мы ездили на пикник за город. Это уже стало нашей традицией.

Девочка улыбалась. Хоть взгляд Гермионы и был направлен на Гарри, видела она лишь картинки-воспоминания из детства, то, что делало её счастливой. Её первые одиннадцать лет прошли без магии, но от этого они не становились менее волшебными. Да, Гермионе чертовски повезло с родителями. Наверное, именно таким было бы детство Гарри, если бы Лили и Джеймс были живы. И Гарри подумал, что странно, ведь он не завидовал Гермионе, он был рад за неё.

Наверное, они всё-таки смогут стать друзьями. По крайней мере, попытаться стоит.

Рон, Драко и Невилл проснулись намного позже, ближе к полудню. И это не было удивительно, учитывая, что спать ребята легли лишь под утро. Всё это время Гарри с Гермионой сидели у камина и читали книги, иногда обсуждая интересные моменты, или просто болтали, пытаясь скоротать свободные часы.

Когда Аннабель вернулась, она предложила провести небольшую экскурсию по замку, чтобы ребятам было легче ориентироваться. Она всегда старалась помогать первокурсникам.

Безусловно, все согласились. Аннабель решила провести ребят по всем этажам и показать важные составляющие Мэйнберта. Большую часть замка занимали пустые, либо запертые классы, что ужасно раздосадовало Гарри. Он так и не понял, почему это плохо, но какая-то часть Поттера была на самом деле возмущена. Их ребята просто обходили стороной. Коридоры там были тёмными даже при свете факелов, и в одном из таких коридоров слышались тихие голоса, словно шёпот, который постепенно переходил в яростное рычание, и, в конце концов, казалось, что говорил это вовсе не человек, а монстр, к которому никто не осмелился бы подойти и посмотреть в глаза. Это пугало до мурашек по коже, до навязчивых мыслей в голове и слишком быстрого, прерывистого дыхания, когда казалось, сердце вот-вот вырвется из груди; но в то же время этот ужас так привлекал, и голоса в голове кричали, что да, ты просто обязан сделать это!

Когда Гарри спросил об этом, Аннабель ответила, что сейчас в замке, кроме них и директора, никого нет, а значит, Поттеру просто послышалось. Девушка чётко расставила границы и сказала, где можно находиться, а каких мест лучше избегать.

Вернулись ребята в общую гостиную в хорошем настроении. Два парня сидели на полу и играли в карты, о чём-то увлечённо переговаривались и посмеивались между фразами. Они тут же обернулись и с интересом взглянули на первокурсников.

— Ты только взгляни, — сказал первый, ещё больше улыбаясь. — В этот раз нас будет больше, а значит — в разы веселее.

— И правда, — подхватил второй. — О, Аннабель, надеюсь, ты со своим братом хорошо провела лето? — приторным голосом спросил парень.

— А ты сомневался, Мэйсон? — поинтересовалась Аннабель, поворачивая голову на бок и испепеляя взглядом парня. Тот лишь рассмеялся в ответ. Кажется, у них были свои тайны.

— Я Мэйсон Джонс, а он Джейсон Брукс. Рады знакомству.

Гарри прекрасно поладил с ними. Как выяснилось, Мэйсон учился на четвёртом курсе, а Джейсон — на третьем, и эти двое были довольно хорошими друзьями.

Совсем скоро в комнаты заселились и остальные ученики. К ланчу присутствовали уже все. Теперь все ребята скопились за одним столом, и Гарри, ожидая обеда, рассматривал тех, кого ещё не видел. Второй стол был поменьше — пустой. На стенах вдруг зажглись факелы — стало в разы светлее. Через главный вход вошли Аррон и ещё восемь взрослых, которых Гарри впервые видел. Скорее всего, это были учителя. Они сели за небольшой стол недалеко от учеников, затем Аррон поднялся и заговорил:

— Добрый вечер, дорогие маги и волшебницы! Сегодня вы собрались здесь, чтобы начать новый год обучения магии.

Теперь, когда без длинной мантии и капюшона директор обращался к ученикам, Гарри с лёгкостью и без всякого опасения мог рассмотреть его. Аррону было около тридцати пяти, он был уверенным, и не сказать, чтобы напоминал злодея. Нет, вовсе нет. Сейчас он был похож на обычного человека, на любого из тысяч прохожих, которых Гарри видел в Лондоне. Единственное, что выделяло его среди людей, — шрам, проходящий через всю левую щеку и заканчивающийся где-то на уровне виска, которого под капюшоном в темноте леса Гарри просто не заметил. Но, несмотря на это, мужчина не вызывал ни страха, ни гнева или ужаса, но что-то будто говорило, заставляло сомневаться в его намерениях, принуждало Гарри твёрдо и с недоверием смотреть в глаза Аррону.

Речь была недолгая и в большинстве своём неинтересная. Ничего примечательного. Еду ещё не подали, и Гарри рассматривал всё вокруг. Каменные стены замка, наверное, стояли здесь с самого построения школы, что было, вероятно, ужасно давно. Факелы спокойно светились, и огонь плавно переходил из красного оттенка в тот, что больше напоминал оранжевый, и этот расслабляющий процесс повторялся снова и снова. Ученики со скучающим видом слушали директора, и один парень яростным взглядом прожигал Гарри и его друзей. Он был странный: у него на лице не выражалось того восхищения, которое можно было проследить у других, даже несмотря на их незаинтересованность тем, что так тщательно пытался всунуть им в головы Аррон. Глаза парня сузились, и, казалось, они полностью были наполнены чем-то чёрным и вязким. Гарри дёрнулся и быстро отвёл взгляд.

Начался ужин, и все с удовольствием принялись за еду. Рон взял себе сразу два блюда, наверное, думая, что потом может ничего не остаться. Гермиона неуверенно посмотрела на еду, но всё-таки что-то положила в тарелку. Невилл решил следовать примеру Рона, с которым сейчас он увлечённо о чём-то переговаривался, не обращая внимания на остальных; а лицо Драко выглядело так, будто ему предложили съесть червя, но от блюда он всё же не отказался. Сначала он внимательно, с такой же опаской, долго вглядывался в кусок тушеного мяса, потом потыкал в него вилкой, будто от этого что-нибудь да изменится, но всё же сдался и принялся есть. Медленно, будто нехотя.

После ланча ребятам ещё нужно было зайти к Аррону, а потом получше познакомиться с другими учениками. Учитывая все обстоятельства, им не очень хотелось заводить новые знакомства, но Гермиона настояла на этом, и Гарри, как ни странно, был с ней полностью согласен. Приятно было думать, что эти люди подружатся с Гарри только из своего собственного желания, а не потому, что это тот самый Поттер, который спас Британию.

Кабинет директора находился на шестом, самом верхнем этаже. И для детей, и без того шедших с огромной тяжестью, крутые лестницы, которые то и дело меняли своё направление, оказались огромным препятствием и настоящим издевательством. Все стали около входа в кабинет Аррона, и Гермиона постучала. Двери открылись, едва девочка дотронулась до них, а внутри детей уже ждал директор. Он движением руки пригласил всех внутрь, и они зашли, охотно разглядывая составляющие кабинета. Сам по себе он был достаточно большой, но казался тесным из-за скопления абсолютно разных и наверняка давно неиспользуемых владельцем вещей, которые успели здесь запылиться. Посередине помещения стоял стол, покрытый разного рода склянками с жидкостями, чертежами, исписанными бумагами, некоторые из которых были на непонятном Гарри языке. Ближе к ребятам стоял диван, на него все пятеро и уселись. У стен стояли полки с разными, просто немыслимыми вещами и артефактами, и на одной из таких полок стояли книги, все в одинаковых обложках, но на корешке каждой был номер от одного до двенадцати. Они были достаточно объёмными и занимали много места, поэтому заинтересовали не только Гарри.

— Что ж, — начал Аррон, — раз вы все здесь, мы можем начать. Как вы уже поняли, я не знаю, сможете ли вы когда-нибудь вернуться в своё время, поэтому от учёбы здесь вам хуже не будет. Советую не распространяться о том, как вы здесь оказались, потому что я единственный, кто вам поверит. Уроки начинаются завтра, расписание вам вручит Аннабель. Но я хотел поговорить с вами не об этом, — он нахмурился и поджал губы. — Кто-нибудь из вас знает, что служило отправным событием вашего перемещения во времени?

— Поезд затрясло, — не задумываясь, ответила Гермиона. В этот момент Гарри отметил для себя, что она определённо знает больше остальных и, возможно, даже где-то замешана. Эти мысли он пытался прогнать, но не очень-то и получалось. — И вокруг стало темно.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — Он облокотился локтями о стол и потёр переносицу.

— Нет. Но я думаю, что кто-то мог проникнуть в поезд, хотя я не вижу в этом никакого смысла.

— Мне нужно подумать об этом. Есть вопросы?

— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Как вы узнали, что в лесу волшебники, а не обычные люди?

— О, — протянул он. — Это и правда интересно. Вы оказались в Зачарованном лесу, и он не так прост, как кажется. Будь вы обычными людьми, магия бы расправилась с вами практически мгновенно.

— Но как же те люди в лесу? — спросила Гермиона. — С ними ничего не случилось, но они не маги.

— Дело в том, что это касается только детей до тринадцати лет. Остальные люди могут не бояться, хотя ходить туда им всё равно опасно, если учитывать всё, что с ними может случиться.

Ребята удивлённо переглянулись, но больше ничего не сказали.

— Ещё вопросы? — Дети отрицательно покачали головами. — Тогда можете идти.

Гарри первым вышел, практически выскочил из кабинета, и все двинулись за ним. Когда они зашли в гостиную, Гарри и Невилл уселись на диван, и к ним присоединилась Гермиона; Рон устроился на подлокотнике возле Гарри, а Драко сел в ближайшее кресло.

В помещении было шумно: все ученики уже собрались здесь, знакомясь с первокурсниками и обсуждая прошедшее лето, и появившихся пятерых детей они не оставили без внимания.

— И откуда же вы взялись? — спросил парень, сидевший в самом углу комнаты на пледе, постеленном на полу. Он оторвался от свитков, в которые тщательно что-то записывал, и внимательно посмотрел на них. Гарри сразу вспомнил, что именно этот парень пялился на него весь ланч. Но сейчас его глаза были самого обычного голубого цвета. Наверное, тогда Гарри просто показалось.

— Только не набрасывайся на них, Уилл. Что сделали тебе эти дети? — ответила незнакомая девушка. На вид ей было около семнадцати, как, собственно, и тому парню.

— Ничего, кроме того, что появились здесь ни с того ни с сего.

— Правда, Уилл, это того не стоит, — заступилась за них Аннабель, что было довольно приятно. — Джейн права, тем более они просто дети.

— То есть вы считаете нормальным, что наш директор, который всегда брал по два человека в год, вдруг взял сразу семерых, да?

— Если тебя это так волнует, пойди и спроси у него сам, — Аннабель вдруг разозлилась на этого парня, и Гарри не понимал, в чём же причина.

— Рей, ну скажи им хоть ты, — злостно прошипел Уилл. Парень, сидевший около него и занятый учёбой, явно не собирался вникать в суть разговора, поэтому лишь неопределённо пожал плечами, что ужасно взбесило его друга.

Уилл яростно сверкнул глазами на Рея и, быстро поднявшись и собрав в кучу свитки и книги, вышел из гостиной. Драко решил, что им не стоит сейчас находиться среди таких людей и потащил всех в комнату, в которую поселили мальчиков. Гермиона неуверенно зашла за ними.

Уилл был братом Аннабель, он учился на седьмом курсе вместе с Джейн Морган. Аннабель, хоть и была на год младше, была более ответственной и рассудительной. А Рей Уоллер, друг Уилла, учился на восьмом курсе.

— Нам нужно быть осторожнее, — сказал Малфой, садясь на свою кровать. — Мы не должны проговориться о том, что произошло. — Он строго взглянул на каждого и остановился на Роне. — Никто не должен. — Гарри даже удивился тому, насколько серьёзно Драко относился ко всему случившемуся.

В дверь постучали, и в комнату вошла Аннабель. Она неловко улыбнулась и протянула каждому по двум исписанным свиткам.

— Вот, на одном ваши расписания, на другом — общие сведения. И не злитесь на Уилла, он немного агрессивным бывает, но все остальные довольно хорошие. У нас отличный коллектив, и я не хочу, чтобы это изменилось.

Она вздохнула и вышла обратно, в общую гостиную. Все переглянулись и принялись рассматривать свитки.

— Первым уроком заклинания, вторым — Древние руны, — прочитал Драко.

— И завтра всего-то два предмета! — обрадовался Рон.

— Ага, которые идут по два с половиной часа, — добавила Гермиона и ухмыльнулась, увидев, как быстро погасла искра в глазах Уизли.

— Древние руны? — спросил Гарри. Он впервые о таком слышал. Поттер покосился на Гермиону, которая должна была наверняка знать. — И что это вообще такое?

— Это древний символьный язык, — не задумываясь, ответила она, — который нужен для особо сложных заклинаний, но изучать руны очень трудно. В Хогвартсе этот предмет изучается в необязательном порядке, и, о ужас, я совсем к нему не готова!

— Ты же в курсе, что школа для того и существует, чтобы научить нас всему, а не чтобы мы пришли, уже всё зная? — спросил Драко, улыбнувшись. Это не звучало как оскорбление, скорее, просто безобидная шутка.

— Да, но это ведь помогает хорошо учиться, разве нет? — неуверенно запротестовала Гермиона, на что все рассмеялись.

Вечер наступил довольно быстро, и Поттеру, пропавшему всего на пару часов, хотелось поскорее лечь на кровать.

Он немного пообщался с соседями по комнате. Кроме Мэйсона и Джейсона здесь расположились Эрнест Фейн с четвёртого курса и первокурсник Итан Пейдж.

Когда Гермиона ушла, мальчики решили лечь спать пораньше, что звучало как что-то разумное. Ребята расселись по кроватям и всё ещё о чём-то беззаботно болтали. Кажется, Драко жаловался на то, что здесь не будет не только квиддича, но и уроков по полётам на метле, и Рон, что удивительно, поддерживал Малфоя в этом вопросе. Невилл же отстранённо сидел, думая о чём-то своём.

Гарри с удовольствием пообщался бы ещё дольше с новыми знакомым, но решил оставить это занятие на завтра, потому что чувствовал, что вот-вот провалится в сон. Завтра должны начаться первые уроки, и мальчик с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда он научится колдовать.

Но, как бы Гарри ни хотел отдохнуть, этой ночью ему снились кошмары.

Зелёная вспышка перед глазами и пронзительный женский крик где-то невдалеке, которого до последнего не хотелось слышать. А через секунду всё затихло. Всё замерло, время словно остановилось, пытаясь кого-то спасти, отдалить от неминуемого.

Тёмный чулан. Тихие всхлипы. Холод и пугающая атмосфера. Ему страшно. Кто-то словно хочет забраться мальчику в голову, но мальчик хоть и боится, но сопротивляется. Он хочет быть сильным. Он один в этом чулане. Здесь никого. Ни родителей, которые спасли бы мальчика, ведь мальчик скучает по ним, неимоверно скучает, даже несмотря на то, что не помнит ни Лили, ни Джеймса. Но и монстров здесь нет, из-за которых родители бы пришли, несомненно, и спасли бы его. Лишь абсолютная тишина, которую Гарри старался не обрывать, и лишь изредка вздыхал, пока его сердце билось с невероятной скоростью, и он, лишь бы отвлечься, спастись от волнения и нагнетающих мыслей, считал, пытался успеть за каждым ударом сердца.

А вот перед ним стоит тётя Петунья, которая снова за что-то отчитывает невиновного мальчика, а в другой комнате сидит Дадли и слушает крики своей матери как колыбельную.

Дадли. Его ужасный, противный братец, который ломал мальчику жизнь одним лишь своим существованием. Ещё один потаённый страх. Дадли был тем ещё мерзавцем, и мальчик искренне не понимал, почему его наказывали за любую провинность, а любимому Дадличку абсолютно всё сходило с рук. Вот он подходит и начинает что-то говорить, на его лице появляется противная ухмылка, но мальчик не слышит ничего из того, что тот говорит. Ни слова, ни звука, ни единого шороха. У мальчика в голове гробовая тишина. С каждой секундой она всё сильнее давит, в ушах начинает что-то звенеть, но от давящего чувства это не спасает, только хуже делает, и мальчик не понимает, слышит ли он это на самом деле. Перед глазами застывает белый густой туман, теперь мальчик не видит своего противного брата. Он ничего не видит, его окружает абсолютная пустота.

А вот этот же мальчик один стоит на Лондонском вокзале и ищет платформу 9 ¾, которой, как оказалось после недолгой беседы со злым надзорным, вовсе никогда и не было. Это было лишь сном, ещё одной глупой шуткой Дурслей, на которую мальчик так беспамятно повёлся, потому что у него наконец появилась надежда, и он так смело зашагал вперёд, не глядя под ноги, а потом провалился в пропасть из собственных сожалений, далеко не самых оптимистичных мыслей и потаённых желаний.

Лицо, закрытое маской. Мальчик чувствовал, как шевелятся губы мужчины, слышал его холодный голос и тихий, обвиняющий шёпот, переливающийся с несвязным шипением. Потом он что-то кричал, громко, но мальчик, словно закрывшись в себе, ничего не слышал, лишь отголоски невнятных фраз, брошенных просто ради развлечения, и мальчику казалось, что от такого его мир вот-вот обрушится, будто слова ломают те хрупкие стены, которые мальчик с упоением и трепетной заботой выстраивал год за годом, стараясь не показывать, не выставлять их перед людьми — разобьют ведь. Безжалостно, с такой лёгкостью, словно для них это ничего не стоит, — это ведь ежедневная, чуть поднадоевшая рутина, помогающая им самоутверждаться за счёт других людей. Хрупких и беззащитных, не имеющих абсолютно никакой поддержки, разбитых на осколки ещё до своего рождения только потому, что так решила судьба, и никто не в праве её ослушаться.

А потом всё стало запутанным. Огромная змея обвивала шею Гарри и что-то тихо шептала. Поезд с невероятной скоростью практически летел на него, а Поттер стоял и не мог сдвинуться с места. Он чувствовал, как его тело рассыпается, словно песок на ветру, и совершенно ничего не видел. Рон превратился в паука размером с человека и пытался догнать Гарри, а он всё бежал по лесу, спотыкаясь и падая, а потом поднимался и бежал ещё быстрее. Впереди были слышны какие-то голоса. У костра сидели Гермиона, Невилл и Драко и осуждающе смотрели на Гарри. Ветер подул, и ребята растворились на глазах у Поттера, а мир рассыпался на осколки. Земля под ногами исчезла, и Поттер начал задыхаться.

На утро всех ребят разбудил Мейсон. Ребята переоделись в школьную форму, которая практически не отличалась от той, что Гарри приобрёл в магазине мадам Малкин. Разве что на мантии была небольшая нашивка серебряного дракона, прямо как на флаге. Как сообщил кто-то из соседей по комнате, сначала все идут на завтрак, и только потом начнутся уроки. В этот день первокурсников захватило волнительное ожидание и предвкушение чего-то нового.

Когда все четверо вышли из комнаты, Гермиона сидела в общей гостиной и читала какую-то книгу. Кажется, она была так увлечена, что никого не заметила. Невилл окликнул девочку, и та, улыбнувшись друзьям, отложила книгу.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Гарри, разглядывая непонятную надпись на обложке.

— Это учебник по рунам. Мне было скучно, и я решила почитать что-нибудь из учебной программы, — ответила она, складывая книгу в сумку.

— Ну да, — возмутился Рон, — всего-то учебник по рунам, ничего сложного.

— И тебе бы не помешало попробовать хоть что-нибудь прочитать, иначе мозг совсем скоро расплавится, — ответила Гермиона, и все поддержали её. Рон лишь скривился, будто съел лимон, и отвернулся от Грейнджер.

— И давно ты тут сидишь? — спросил Невилл.

— Около часа.

— Ох, Гермиона, не ценишь ты себя, — жалобно простонал Рон. — Я бы на твоём месте поспал лишний час.

Первым уроком были заклинания. Подруга Аннабель, Джейн Морган, вызвалась помочь ребятам найти нужный класс. По пути девушка рассказывала легенды о замке и постоянно шутила — она была менее ответственной, чем Аннабель, зато могла развеселить каждого.

Спустившись на второй этаж и пройдя около пяти длинных коридоров, ребята узнали о том, что их библиотекарша — старая женщина, у которой из-под носа можно вытащить книгу из запретной секции, а она и не заметит; что люди в деревне недоброжелательны, но воровать еду у них — одно веселье. Джейн быстро переходила с одной темы на другую, но каждая из них была либо интересной, либо странной и пугающей. Гарри мысленно пометил себе, что с Джейн стоит общаться чаще.

Когда ребята зашли в класс, учителя не было, а значит — они не опоздали. Гарри с восхищением разглядывал огромное помещение. Это был не просто класс, это было поле боя. В начале располагался стол учителя, за ним одиночные парты в два ряда в шахматном порядке: две в первом ряду, три во втором. Гермиона первой заняла место — левая парта в первом ряду. Драко сел справа от неё. Вдоль парт у стен стояли огромные стеллажи с книгами, которые упирались в высокий потолок. Дальняя половина класса была практически пустой, но у стен вместо полок с книгами стояли железные фигуры, смутно напоминающие манекены. Что-то вроде рыцарских доспехов, только более усовершенствованных. Они были изрядно поцарапаны и изломаны, словно не раз были подбиты.

Восхищённо оглядываясь по сторонам, Гарри уселся за парту между Драко и Гермионой. Рон разместился справа, строя гримасы в сторону Драко, — ему повезло найти место подальше от Малфоя. С другой стороны от Поттера сел Невилл. Он выглядел взволнованно и всё время рассматривал волшебную палочку. Гарри был рад, что не забыл свою.

В это же время в класс вошёл Аррон Анкретт, которого до этого момента Гарри считал лишь директором школы, но никак не учителем. В руках у него была стопка книг и разных пергаментов, которые то и дело вылетали оттуда и должны были упасть на пол, но через считанные секунды они возвращались обратно. У Гарри не было огромных познаний в науке, но он был уверен, что такое поведение вещей просто не поддаётся законам физики.

Аррон раздал каждому по перу с чернильницей, паре пергаментов и увесистому учебнику, а потом начал наворачивать круги по классу, рассказывая то, о чём, по его мнению, должны осведомиться дети. Ребята узнали, что ему пришлось сместить всё расписание, чтобы самому вести все уроки у них, хотя это должны были делать другие учителя.

Рон чуть не упал со стула, когда услышал, что учиться они будут восемь лет, и Гарри тоже был возмущён, ведь это на целый год больше, чем в Хогвартсе, но ради реакции Рона можно и большее перетерпеть. Разве учёба в школе магии может быть чем-то ужасным?

В процессе его монолога Гермиона всячески пыталась возразить, и не раз, но Анкретт не дал ей и слова вставить, зато за каждую подобную попытку перебить учителя он с удовольствием отчитывал девочку.

— Также, — добавил он, глядя на Невилла, который от скуки достал палочку из сумки и начал ею размахивать по сторонам, — вы не будете пользоваться вашими волшебными палочками, я научу вас колдовать руками. Как правило, эта магия более эффективна и неожиданна, и мне очень жаль, что в Хогвартсе ещё с самого основания замка учителя придерживались другого мнения.

— Но как мы это сделаем, если в Хогвартсе даже не все семикурсники могли колдовать без палочек?

— В том то и дело, мистер Малфой, что после того, как маг привыкает к волшебной палочке и концентрации магии именно в ней, организм перестраивается под саму палочку, из чего следует, что раскрывается далеко не весь магический потенциал волшебника. Легче сразу проводить всю магию сквозь себя, чем потом тратить время на то, чтобы переучиться.

— И что же нам делать с нашими волшебными палочками? — поинтересовался Рон, которому явно не терпелось провести какой-нибудь опыт над ней.

— Советую всегда их держать при себе, потому что вы не знаете, в какой момент сможете вернуться, а палочки могут вам пригодиться.

После небольшой паузы Анкретт снова заговорил:

— Итак, прежде чем мы начнём заниматься непосредственно магией, вы должны кое-что запомнить, — Аррон задумался на пару секунд, а потом продолжил: — Самое главное — никому не доверяйте, что бы ни случилось.

— То есть мы не может доверять даже друг другу? — со скептицизмом спросил Рон.

— В том то и дело, что только друг другу.

— А что насчёт вас? Мы можем вам доверять? — Гарри давно интересовал этот вопрос, и сейчас был подходящий момент узнать на него ответ, при этом не выставляя себя невежливым по отношению к человеку, который помог им.

— Я бы сказал, что вы можете доверять только то, что необходимо мне знать как директору или учителю. Об остальном вам лучше не распространяться.

— То есть, если что-то случится, я должен доверять грязнокровке? — выплюнул Малфой, с презрением глядя на Гермиону. Грейнджер в ту же секунду вздрогнула и неуверенно взглянула на Драко.

— Простите, мистер Малфой? Вы только что назвали свою подругу грязнокровкой?

— Никакая она мне не подруга, — недовольно буркнул Драко, поздно понимая, что не стоило обзываться при учителе.

— Что ж, надеюсь, вы сможете повторить мне это через несколько лет, — с неким вызовом и надменной усмешкой ответил Аррон. Но его тон быстро переменился на более серьёзный, и в какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что он уловил угрожающие нотки в голосе Анкретта. — Надеюсь, такого больше не повторится.

Оказалось, урок заклинаний — не самый интересный из всех. Вместо того, чтобы показать, как управлять магией, Аррон принялся за теорию. Гарри исписал почти весь пергамент разными понятиями и мерами безопасности при использовании магии, и, видит Мерлин, не один Поттер считал это занятие глупым. Когда Гарри вытянулся вперёд, чтобы посмотреть предложение, которое не успел записать, он с удивлением заметил, что Грейнджер уже начала второй пергамент, хотя писала она довольно мелко.

Насколько Гарри помнил, источник информации был для всех один, хотя теперь Гермиона заставила мальчика сомневаться и в этом, казалось бы, очевидном факте. После Аррон приказал изучить первый параграф учебника, который был явно больше того, на что Гарри мог надеяться.

Спустя час и пятнадцать минут урока ребята могли отдохнуть — как выяснилось, это было что-то вроде школьного перерыва, но он был менее долгим.

Во второй части урока началась практика. Гарри с ликованием ждал того момента, когда он сможет наколдовать первое заклинание. Не меньше волновался и Невилл: он то и дело бросал косые взгляды на свою палочку, оставленную на парте. Теперь же все столпились вокруг Аррона, который вот-вот должен был начать объяснения.

— Я уже говорил, что магия — это не ресурс, как думают многие. Это энергия. Она живёт в вас, течёт в вашей крови, и ваша сила уж точно не зависит от того, являются ваши родители магами или нет. — Все покосились на недовольного Драко, Рон тихо хихикнул. — Это просто глупое заблуждение, основанное на легендах неопытных магов и парочке несчастных случаев.

Драко недоверчиво хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Вы должны почувствовать магию, сосредоточить её на своих ладонях. Я хочу, чтобы вы зажгли огонёк в руке. Это одно из самых простых заклинаний, ведь вам нужна лишь энергия.

— Но ведь чтобы создать заклинание, нужны слова, — неуверенно возразил Невилл.

— Если бы вы лучше читали учебник, то знали бы, что для лёгкого заклинания вам нужно лишь сконцентрироваться и представить конечную цель. В данном случае это небольшая искра, огонёк, который осветит помещение и согреет вашу ладонь. — В эту же секунду практически все свечи в классе погасли, по спине прошёлся прохладный ветер. Гарри вздрогнул — ему стало не по себе. Поттер боялся темноты с момента проживания в чулане, но не настолько, чтобы позориться и просить зажечь свечи обратно.

Гарри взглянул на недоумевающих однокурсников и принялся за заклинание. Надо лишь сконцентрироваться. Представить, как магия перемещается по венам, как живёт внутри тебя. Гарри вздохнул и закрыл глаза в попытке сосредоточиться. Он вытянул руки перед собой и представил, как магия растекается по телу и преобразовывается в небольшой огонёк в его ладонях. Он сделал всё так, как и говорил Аррон, как было написано в учебнике. Потом повторил всё по второму кругу. И ещё несколько раз.

Спустя несколько неудачных попыток Гарри ужасно устал, но ничего цельного не получалось.

У остальных выходило не лучше. Лишь у Рона появилась еле заметная искорка, но через несколько секунд она бесследно исчезла.

— Домашнее задание — научиться преобразовывать энергию в огонь. Тренироваться вы можете в соседнем кабинете, там есть специальное оборудование и защита, но ни в коем случае не пробуйте заклинания в своих комнатах, пока хорошо не обучитесь им.

Уставшие, все пятеро поплелись в гостиную, попутно обсуждая только что прошедший урок. Через полчаса начнутся руны, и им нужно подготовиться.

— Если у Рона хоть что-то получилось, то мы точно сможем.

— Знаешь, Невилл, это вполне себе можно принять за оскорбление, — недовольно буркнул Уизли.

— Нет, я имел в виду совсем не это.

— Даже знать не хочу.

— Нам нужно немного больше тренироваться, и всё получится. Я предлагаю начать после ланча, — воодушевлённо начала Гермиона, но после вздохов ребят поняла, что никто не собирается браться за учёбу. — Что ж, — высокомерно произнесла Грейнджер, обиженная поведением друзей, — если всё-таки передумаете, я, так и быть, постараюсь помочь вам.

Следующий урок прошёл спокойно и в некотором роде даже скучно. Аррон рассказывал о рунах, их разновидностях и значении, о том, как их правильно использовать. Ребята всё это записывали и дальше конспектов за урок не продвинулись.

После урока Гермиона осталась на пять минут, чтобы взять все учебники, которые понадобятся на уроках. Аррон оценил стремление Грейнджер учиться и написал огромный список книг с дополнительной литературой, которые девочка сможет взять в библиотеке на четвёртом этаже.

Ребята вернулись в комнату и принялись обсуждать прошедший день, а Гермиона попросила Рея помочь с книгами, и тот сразу согласился. Мальчики даже не удивились, увидев Грейнджер в гостиной, которая что-то быстро записывала, иногда на пару секунд останавливаясь и бегая глазами по учебнику. Позже ребята тоже решили присоединиться к подруге, хотя та уже заканчивала с домашним заданием по Древним рунам.

После ланча Гермиона и правда направилась в тренировочный класс, а через некоторое время к ней присоединился Малфой. Удивлённым ребятам он объяснил это тем, что не собирается сидеть сложа руки.

— Так значит хочешь быть лучше всех? — заговорил Драко, как только вошёл в класс. Гермиона, секунду назад стоящая над учебником по заклинаниям, уставились на Малфоя.

— Прости? — не поняла девушка.

— Только не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чём я говорю. — Он медленно подходил к Гермионе, разглядывая составляющие класса.

— Но я ведь правда…

— Не стоит, — со вздохом перебил он и ухмыльнулся. — Просто не думай, что сможешь стать лучше меня.

— Думаю, тебе стоит начать тренироваться вместо того, чтобы угрожать мне.

Малфой ничего не ответил и сосредоточился на преобразовании внутренней энергии в огонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроуберт Кроув — вымышленный город.


End file.
